<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Too Dangerous To Walk So I Had To Save You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521449">It's Too Dangerous To Walk So I Had To Save You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cussing, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kaede's a good friend :), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu - Freeform, Multi, Panic Attacks, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Swearing, idiot in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi meets his new roommate and chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Others, Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah so this is a college AU where let's just say Junko wasn't so obsessed with despair. I just like the idea of Hope's Peak Academy and Saiouma so have whatever this is idk</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also bonus points if you know what song the title is referencing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝓘 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵 𝓾𝓷𝓯𝓪𝓲𝓻.𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓹𝓾𝓽 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮. 𝓐𝓵𝓵 𝔀𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓴𝓲𝓼𝓼. 𝓞𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓰𝓻𝓪𝓿𝓮, 𝓘 𝓼𝔀𝓮𝓪𝓻.</p><p>Hope's Peak Academy. A school that either accepted the best of the best or, if you paid a not so small fee, you could be accepted into the reserve course. </p><p>Shuichi Saihara gazed up at the towering college in front of him. He was the Ultimate Detective, not that he deserved the title. So what if he solved a lot of cases and got his name written in the newspaper a couple of times, does that really make him an ultimate? I guess so, otherwise, he wouldn't be standing in front of one of the most prestigious schools. </p><p>It wasn't that he didn't want to go; graduating from this school from the main course leads to a promising and successful future. He just didn't think that he should be here. </p><p>He took a deep breath. It's now or never. There were already other people from the main course filing in, and he probably looked pretty dumb just standing there. </p><p>Once he began to move with the crowd, a bunch of questions filled his head. 'Will I have a roommate? If so, will I have to share a bed? Are my classes difficult or is it true that you can skip classes as long as you focus on your talent? Will I make any friends?'</p><p>He shooed these thoughts out of his mind and walked into the school along with the other students. The crowd soon thinned into a single file line as they reached the office to get their schedule. </p><p>Shuichi adjusted his hat to see how long the line was and frowned when he couldn't even see the front desk. </p><p>"Hey." He nearly jumped at the sudden greeting. The blue-haired boy turned his head to see magenta eyes looking back at him. He was looking at a girl, slightly taller than him, with blond hair, a pink vest over a white button-up and a purple skirt decorated in music notes. She had purple stockings, brown shoes and a white backpack. Her fringe wore a couple of musical symbol hairpins. </p><p>"H-huh? Oh, hey..." Shuichi mumbled.<br/>
"I'm Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist!" She told the detective. </p><p>"Ah, Shuichi Saihara... Ultimate Detective..." he informed Kaede. </p><p>"Nice to meet you!" She smiled. </p><p>They began exchanging some small talk until they got to the front of the line and were given what they needed. Shuichi was given his dorm key: Number 302, a key to his research lab and an electronic school handbook. </p><p>Kaede and Shuichi began to walk towards their dorms as they had heavy suitcases that they wanted to put away in their dorms. They walked into the packed elevator (Shuichi was glad he wasn't claustrophobic) and both parted ways as they made their way to their dorms. </p><p>Shuichi sighed and proceeded to unlock the door to his dorm. Once he stepped onto the clean wooden floor and looked around, his eyes locked onto a short boy lying on one of the two beds. </p><p>He had messy purple hair which curled upwards at the ends with a clown mask resting atop it. His neck was covered by a checkered scarf. He wore a white jacket that was ripped at the bottom with matching trousers. The rest of his outfit was covered in different buttons, belts and zips; Shuichi wasn't sure they actually did anything.</p><p>The boy looked up at the detective and he smirked and lept out of the bed to run up to him. In a flash, the short boy was immediately in front of him staring into Shuichi's grey-yellow eyes. </p><p>Shuichi jumped back at the sudden eye contact and blushed. "U-um... hi?" </p><p>The boy gave a big grin. "Wow! Who knew the room service in this school were so charming?" </p><p>Shuichi felt as if his face was on fire. "W-what?!" </p><p>"That's a lie! You're slightly above average, I guess." He began staring at his hand.</p><p>Shuichi decided to ignore it and introduce himself. "Um... I'm Shuichi Saihara... Ultimate Detective..." </p><p>"'M Kokichi Oma! The Ultimate Assassin!" </p><p>"Huh?! Assassin?!" </p><p>"Just kidding! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader of a secret organisation!" </p><p>"...Is that another lie?" 'Was he actually the Ultimate Liar? Maybe...'</p><p>"W-what? You don't believe me?" And like a switch, he began crying loudly. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry! Don't cry, okay?" Shuichi immediately tried to calm him down. </p><p>Kokichi wiped his tears and they were gone. "Don't worry, Mr Detective! That was just fake crying!" </p><p>Shuichi blushed at the nickname. </p><p>"Besides, if you don't believe me, check the handbook!" </p><p>Shuichi nodded and scrolled through the profiles before coming across Kokichi's and, just as he said, he was the Ultimate Supreme Leader. </p><p>"Believe me now?" Kokichi poked his head up from behind the handbook with a grin. His hand was on the screen, smudging it with his fingerprints.</p><p>"Y-yeah... I guess..." 'Was being a Supreme Leader even a talent?'</p><p>"Well, as long as you don't bother me, I probably won't kill you in your sleep!" Kokichi stated and skipped towards his bed. </p><p>Geez... Shuichi thought. Why am I so tired after that one interaction? </p><p>Shuichi began to unpack his stuff: hanging up his clothes in the closet, taking out his notepads and placing them on the desk, along with a laptop... Oh, and, of course, making sure Kokichi wasn't looking when he hid his stuffed animal in his bed. </p><p>He slumped down onto his desk chair and took out the handbook, which had a map on it. Something caught his eye. A Research Lab. </p><p>'There seemed to be one for all students. I guess I should head to mine then.'</p><p>"Kokichi, I'm heading out, okay?" </p><p>"Mhm..." Kokichi was clearly too occupied on his phone to care about where Shuichi was going. </p><p>Following the map, Shuichi eventually reached a door which should be his research lab. He opened the door and was met with an exquisite lounge room, complete with a cosy fireplace. It looked so much like something out of an old movie about royalty or something that Shuichi was surprised it wasn't in black and white. </p><p>It was quite elegant; Shuichi almost didn't think that this was his but he double-checked, and it<br/>
most certainly belonged to him. </p><p>He closed the door and took out his phone, spending most of the day on it. </p><p>(。-ω-)zzz…</p><p>Shuichi had completely lost track of time. He'd only left his room to eat and didn't notice that it was nearly midnight. He checked his time and immediately sat up. </p><p>'Oh, God... I have to get back to my dorm!'</p><p>Shuichi grabbed his hat and jacket and bolted out the door, hoping that he wouldn't be caught out so late. He slipped into his dorm, expecting Kokichi to be there but he was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>'Why is Kokichi out at this time...?'</p><p>Shuichi began to settle down into his bed when the dorm's door burst open. </p><p>"GAH!" Shuichi yelped in shock when Kokichi ran in locking the door behind him. </p><p>"Kokichi!? What are you doing?" </p><p>"Oh, nothing you should worry about Mr Det-" </p><p>"KOKICHI FUCKING OUMA! OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!" A female voice yelled, banging on the door. </p><p>Shuichi was extremely confused while Kokichi just smirked evilly. "NEVER, YOU SLUT!" </p><p>"Kokichi, what is going on?!" Shuichi asked. He was trying to stay as calm as possible but it was difficult when someone was trying to break into their dorm. </p><p>"I stole a bunch of Miu's inventions from her lab!" Kokichi explained. </p><p>"AND YOU WILL GIVE THEM BACK!" Miu yelled. </p><p>"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Kokichi retorted. He scurried away from the door and dumped all of the unfinished inventions on Shuichi's bed. </p><p>"Hey, Mr Detective! Help me hide this stuff and I won't kill you," Kokichi told Shuichi. </p><p>"U-uh... okay..." Shuichi picked up some of the unorganised pieces of metal. He wasn't sure what any of the buttons did, and wasn't sure he wanted to find out. </p><p>Soon, the banging on the door stopped. This 'Miu' that Kokichi was talking about must've given up. </p><p>Kokichi picked up the last invention and said, "Woah! A vibrator! I knew Miu was a slut!" He paused. "Hey, Shuichi! Lemme use it on you!" </p><p>"What?! N-no!" Shuichi sputtered, his face instantly turning a dark crimson. </p><p>"Aww, man..." Kokichi whinged. "You're. So. Meeeeaaan!" Tears began falling out of his eyes. </p><p>Shuichi figured it was fake crying but still attempted to comfort him. By 'comfort him' he meant rubbing his back until Kokichi wiped away his tears and said, "It's a lie!" </p><p>Shuichi sighed. "I'm going to go to sleep, okay Kokichi?" </p><p>"Okay! You better sleep with one eye open, detective!" </p><p>'Why was he always talking about killing me? Well, I guess as a supreme leader, he would want to seem dangerous...' Shuichi thought while tucking himself into bed. </p><p>(。-ω-)zzz… </p><p>Sunlight peeked through the half-opened curtains as a loud beeping sound woke Shuichi up. He looked over to the bed next to him where Kokichi should've been sleeping, only for him not to be there. </p><p>He sat up. "Kokichi?" </p><p>"Yes?~" </p><p>Shuichi gasped, clutching his stuffed bear and turning around. Kokichi was crouching beside his bed, practically getting crushed between the wall and the bed, his clown mask covering his face instead of just resting atop his head. 'How'd he even get there?'</p><p>"Aww! That's a cute bear, gimme!" Kokichi tried to snatch it. </p><p>"What? No!" Shuichi kept it away from the shorter boy. </p><p>"No! Give it!" Kokichi snatched it away from Shuichi, somehow slipped out from between the bed with ease, ran to the bathroom and locked the door. </p><p>"Kokichi! Give it back!" Shuichi knocked on the door. He suddenly understood how Miu felt. </p><p>Kokichi poked his head out of the door, his mask off, and stuck out his tongue tauntingly. Shuichi took the chance to pull the door open and snatch the bear back. </p><p>(。-ω-)zzz…</p><p>After a tiring, eventful morning, Shuichi got dressed and made his way to his first class. "Hey, Shuichi!" </p><p>Shuichi turned his head and saw Kaede. He smiled. "Hey, Kaede." </p><p>She walked up to his side and gave a soft smile. </p><p>"So, did you meet your roommate?" She asked. </p><p>"Oh... yeah... his name is Kokichi." </p><p>"Kokichi? Oh, my roommate was talking about him. Her name's Miu. Something about her inventions..." </p><p>Shuichi laughed a bit. "Sounds about right." </p><p>(。-ω-)zzz…</p><p>Shuichi was sitting in his last class of the day, struggling to stay awake. The teacher turned away from the class for barely a second before something flew onto his desk. A crumpled up piece of paper. </p><p>He looked behind him to see Kokichi giving him a smirk. Shuichi sighed and opened the note. </p><p>"Hi ('w')" </p><p>Shuichi took out a pen and scribbled something underneath the note. </p><p>"What do you want?" </p><p>He gave it back, and it was soon returned. </p><p>"Wow, mean (•ˋ _ ˊ•) I was just bored and wanted to see what my favourite detective was doing" </p><p>Shuichi sighed. </p><p>"Trying to pay attention in class. You should too" </p><p>As expected, Kokichi didn't listen. </p><p>"Rude (╯＿╰) I just wanted to talk!" </p><p>"Kokichi, if you want to talk, we can talk later, okay?" </p><p>"You know that showing up to classes isn't necessary? I only came because you did" </p><p>Shuichi was confused by the note. What was he talking about?  And why did he just suddenly change the subject? </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"To be with my beloved detective, duh!" </p><p>Shuichi blushed at the note. He began writing a response when the bell suddenly rang, symbolizing the end of the day. </p><p>Kokichi ran out the door like his life depended on it while Shuichi slowly followed. </p><p>"Beloved Detective..."  The words rang in his mind over and over again until he reached his dorm. </p><p>He opened the door and just as had and hadn't hoped, Kokichi was there. </p><p>"Gasp! My beloved detective is here!" </p><p>"Kokichi, why do you keep calling me that?" </p><p>"Why not, my beloved detective?" </p><p>"Jeez,"  he thought, sitting on his bed. "How am I even supposed to get an answer out of him." </p><p>Shuichi lied down and paused. "Something was off... wait!" </p><p>"KOKICHI! GIVE ME BACK MY STUFFED ANIMAL!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓮𝓼? 𝓐 𝓵𝓸𝓬𝓴 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓲𝓻? 𝓐𝓵𝓵 𝔀𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓴𝓲𝓼𝓼. 𝓞𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓰𝓻𝓪𝓿𝓮, 𝓘 𝓼𝔀𝓮𝓪𝓻." </p><p>Shuichi had been attending Hope's Peak Academy for about a week, however, his roommate was still a mystery to him. Kokichi kept pestering him or trying to get him to skip class. </p><p>Honestly, Shuichi would prefer to skip class, however, he would feel guilty if he didn't go, so he tried to attend whenever he could. </p><p>He had a few classes with Kaede and Miu. He'd talked with them a few times and was able to understand their personalities. Kaede was very kind and encouraging while Miu was quite loud and made crude jokes whenever she got the chance. It was actually quite strange that they were friends, but he guessed he couldn't talk, as he was kind of friends with Kokichi when their personalities were wildly different. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Lunch didn't take too long to roll around; Shuichi found lunch to be one of the best parts of the day as it symbolized that classes were over halfway over. </p><p>Shuichi bought a sandwich and a juice box for 290 yen, it wasn't a very interesting lunch but it would satisfy his hunger for now. </p><p>Shuichi came back to his dorm and opened the door quietly, seeing Kokichi sitting on the bed eating some instant ramen. His clown mask was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Kokichi's joyful facade was gone before he looked up from his ramen and saw Shuichi, his face immediately switching to his usual smile. </p><p>"Wow! Did my beloved detective decide to join me for lunch?" Kokichi beamed. </p><p>Kokichi repeated that same line every lunchtime. </p><p>Without saying anything, Shuichi sat down next to Kokichi and smiled. They both ate their lunch in an awkward silence before Kokichi stood up. </p><p>"Well, it was nice eating with ya, Shumai, but I need to go annoy Miu! I'm actually under a horrid curse where I'll die if I don't annoy Miu every day." </p><p>Shuichi laughed slightly as Kokichi ran out of the room. </p><p>However, when he was gone, Shuichi felt quite lonely. He supposed he just enjoyed Kokichi's company. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>It had been almost an hour since Kokichi left and Shuichi would need to head to his final lesson soon. He would've originally had a lesson now but his professor was sick and, because there aren't many teachers at Hope's Peak as it is a high standard school, he didn't have to go. </p><p>Maybe Kokichi had a lesson... but he almost always skipped, so it wouldn't make sense for him to go to this one lesson. </p><p>Shuichi's thoughts were interrupted when Kokichi wobbled through the door. </p><p>And he definitely could've looked better. </p><p>There was a large cut going down his forehead and he was limping. </p><p>"KOKICHI?! ARE YOU OKAY?" Shuichi ran over to give his roommate support to help him stand. </p><p>Shuichi, as a detective, could usually be able to tell just how deep the cut was. It wasn't deep and was more or less just a scratch but with more blood. He'd seen worse cuts. </p><p>"Yeah... 'M fine... Angie just wanted some blood as a tribute... for a'ua." It was obviously a lie. </p><p>Angie was a girl in his class who was usually going on about a Polynesian God. As far as he knew, she was quite kind and considerate to others, he wouldn't expect her to ask for a blood sacrifice. </p><p>"Kokichi, please let me help you." </p><p>"Okay, Mr Detective..." Kokichi tried to laugh but it sounded more like a quiet cough. </p><p>He let Kokichi put an arm around him to help him walk to the Ultimate Nurse's research lab, who'd begun treating him right away. She bandaged up his forehead. </p><p>"T-thank you for t-telling me... the c-cut isn't t-too deep so he-he should b-be fine... however, he should rest for n-now and t-try not to o-overwork himself," She stuttered. </p><p>"Thank you, Tsumiki-San." Shuichi told the nurse. </p><p>He began walking out the room with Kokichi when two boys walked in: one with brown, spiky hair and another with white curly hair. Shuichi acknowledged this before leaving the room. Not that it mattered, it just became a habit as he was a detective. </p><p>Once arriving at the dorm, he laid Kokichi on the bed. He was late for class and he knew it, but he decided to skip just this once, ignoring the guilt. </p><p>"Geez Shuichi, I'm fine. 'Lemme leave!" Kokichi sat up, before being ushered back down by the detective. </p><p>"Kokichi, you heard what Mikan said. You need to rest." </p><p>"Sleep is for the weak! Besides, I'm fine!" </p><p>"Kokichi, she's the ultimate nurse. I think you should follow her advice..."</p><p>"Doctors sometimes make mistakes! Just. Let. Me. Leave!" Kokichi kept trying to shove Shuichi off his bed, but he was a lot stronger than the shorter boy. </p><p>"Kokichi, please!" The sudden change of tone from calm to pleading caused Kokichi to stop squirming. "You're my friend and I care about you! So please! Just try to relax!" </p><p>There was a pause between them both before Kokichi muttered something under his breath and turned on his side, facing away from Shuichi. </p><p>Shuichi frowned and got off the bed to go to his own. He paused and glanced at the TV. "Kokichi, do you want to watch something?" </p><p>No response. </p><p>"Kokichi?" </p><p>He walked over to Kokichi, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kokichi flinched, his eyes opening slowly. 'He must've been trying to fall asleep. Just how tired is he?' </p><p>"Hm? Shu'chi?" </p><p>"S-sorry! I was just making sure you were ok!" Shuichi sputtered, about to walk away but was stopped. </p><p>Kokichi was gripping on Shuichi's arm. </p><p>"Stay... please..." It was out of the ordinary for Kokichi to sound so faint. </p><p>"Kokichi, I think you're becoming worse. I'll go get Mika-" </p><p>"No." Kokichi had a more stern tone. "Stay." </p><p>Shuichi reluctantly sat on the bed beside the shorter boy. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist, forcing him down, his head just barely avoided the headboard. </p><p>He blushed once he made eye contact with the shorter boy's sick eyes. "S-Shuichi..." </p><p>"Kokichi? Are you okay?" He put a hand to an unbandaged area of Kokichi's forehead; he wasn't running a fever. </p><p>"S-Shuichi... I-I need..." </p><p>"Kokichi?" </p><p>"I-I need..." </p><p>Shuichi sat up and held Kokichi's head to give him support, just above the headboard. </p><p>"Some Panta..." Kokichi said with a smirk. </p><p>"OW!" Kokichi yelped as Shuichi dropped his head onto the headboard. </p><p>Shuichi rubbed the back of Kokichi's head empathetically. "How did you even hurt your head anyway? Did Miu do that?" </p><p>"A really mean detective dropped it on a headboard." Kokichi muttered. </p><p>"I meant your forehead." Shuichi sighed. </p><p>"Oh. I tripped over a crooked floorboard. One of the ends was sticking out of the ground like a seesaw or something." </p><p>"Does it still hurt?" </p><p>"Nope! So can I leave now?" </p><p>Shuichi wasn't buying it, however, and reached his hand out to touch the bandage. Kokichi recoiled and winced in pain, confirming Shuichi's suspicions. </p><p>"I do think you should follow Mikan's advice and sleep for now, okay?" </p><p>"Fine. But only because you're my beloved detective." </p><p>"Why do you always call me that?" </p><p>"Because you're a detective and I'm a criminal! It sounds exactly like a cringy rom-com!" </p><p>Shuichi sighed and walked over to the TV. "Do you wanna watch something on the TV?" </p><p>"No... I'm tired..." Kokichi mumbled. </p><p>"I thought sleep was for the weak?" Shuichi smirked. </p><p>"Mm... doesn't count..." </p><p>Shuichi smiled as Kokichi slowly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought this chapter was longer until I pasted it into ao3 ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lost a bunch of motivation making this but I got it out finally :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝓦𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓰𝓸𝓸𝓭 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓮?<br/>
𝓘 𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓴𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷, 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓷'𝓼 𝓰𝓸𝓸𝓭<br/>
𝓘 𝓫𝓮𝓽 𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓴𝓼 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓰𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽</p><p> </p><p>' Two weeks in at attending Hope's Peak. Kokichi's forehead has begun to heal now and has become more perky than usual; being in bed for so long must've built up his energy. </p><p>Kaede and I have gotten quite close and we hang out at any given moment. I've met some of her other friends too, most of which seem nice. </p><p>Kaito and Maki, she went to high school with them and they're all close friends. Maki is the Ultimate Child Caregiver and Kaito is the Ultimate Astronaut, they're also dating. I haven't talked to them often. </p><p>Rantaro, a green-haired male, kinda looks like an avocado. We've talked a few times. He's quite calm but seems safe. He's the Ultimate Adventurer, which gives him some great stories. </p><p>Miu, Kaede's roommate. I already know her from the amounts of times Kokichi and her have gotten into quarrels. She's loud and rude but kinda recoils away if you talk back to her. </p><p>Finally, Hajime and Nagito. They're upperclassmen and boyfriends. I haven't met them yet, but I should be seeing them today. Hajime is the Ultimate Hope, quite an outstanding talent but he apparently doesn't treat it as anything special. Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. There are some rumours about his luck and how he isn't just a random kid who got picked by a raffle. I don't believe in luck though. </p><p>I'm not sure why Kaede is always making me meet up with her friends, especially when most of them are dating someone else, and the others aren't really my type. I appreciate the gesture though, as she means no harm.' </p><p>Shuichi shuts the hardcover notebook and, when Kokichi wasn't looking, tucks it into the bottom of his pillowcase, where no one would find it. He didn't write any secrets in there as he didn't really have any to write. His therapist just told him it was a good idea to confide in a diary. </p><p>Shuichi checks his phone: 20 minutes before leaving. They were meeting at a café which according to Kaede, had great salted caramel coffee. </p><p>It wasn't far from the school, probably why Kaede wanted to meet there and the weather was nice, so he'd just wear something casual. </p><p>He put on a dark green jacket over his white shirt and some black jeans. He wore his not-too-dark-but-not-grey brimmed hat (yes, it mattered) and left the dorm. </p><p>After a couple of minutes of walking, he arrived at the café. It was pretty dormant as it was midway through the afternoon. He was early so there were no familiar faces were here yet, well, except for one. </p><p>A short male drinking his coffee and reading a book sitting on one of the outside tables. He had purple hair, purple eyes and- wait a second. </p><p>"Kokichi?" </p><p>Kokichi must've taken a different route to get to the café as Shuichi didn't see him on his way here. And he was in the dorm when Shuichi left... </p><p>"Wow! Shumai! Funny seeing you here," Kokichi chirped. He shut the book and shoved it into his bag before Shuichi could see what it was. </p><p>"Oh, I was just meeting up with some of Kaede's friends, but I got here a bit early..." Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. </p><p>"Well, that's ok! Now my beloved detective and I can go on a date together!" </p><p>"D-date?!" Shuichi sputtered. I mean it was an obvious joke but Shuichi's face had turned a whole new shade of red. </p><p>"Anyway," Kokichi changed the subject, most likely to stop Shuichi from turning into a tomato. "Who're you gonna hang out with? It better not be Kaito." </p><p>"What's wrong with Kaito?" </p><p>"He's a serial killer! Really!" </p><p>"That's... definitely a lie." </p><p>"Nu-uh! I have undeniable proof!" </p><p>"Which would be?" </p><p>"Only serial killers get those kinds of goatees!" </p><p>Shuichi sighed. He wasn't expecting Kokichi to be reasonable, but still. </p><p>"Hey, Shuichi!" He turns around and sees Kaede, her usual smile on her face. Her blonde hair was tied into a messy bun, loose strands resting on the shoulders of her white hoodie. </p><p>"Oh! Bye Kokichi," Shuichi waved goodbye to Kokichi, but he wasn't looking. He just muttered something under his breath and finished his coffee. </p><p>"Kokichi?" </p><p>"Hm? Oh, have fun on your double date, Shumai." </p><p>"It's not a date!" </p><p>Shuichi let his blush fade as they went inside the café and got their orders. </p><p>"We both came pretty early so Nagito and Hajime will be a little longer." Kaede informed him. </p><p>"Ah, okay. Um... should we order?" </p><p>"We should wait! That way we can all eat together..." Kaede informed him. She then stared at him, thinking. </p><p>"Why do you wear that hat?" She inquired. </p><p>"Ah, I'm... not a big fan of making eye contact... the hat helps hide my face..." </p><p>"...I think you look nice without it!" </p><p>Shuichi blushed. "Oh... okay..." He reluctantly took it off and placed it on the table. </p><p>"Just make sure you don't forget it!" </p><p>"Please don't foreshadow that." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>"Hey, sorry we're late!" A male with white curly hair called to them. </p><p>"Oh, it's okay, Nagito!" Kaede assured him. "Shuichi, this is Nagito and Hajime." </p><p>"Nice to meet you!" The brown-haired male greeted. </p><p>"Same here," Shuichi smiled. </p><p>They were given their menus before ordering some form of snack and drink. They talked while waiting for their food to arrive. Once it did, they ate and talked. They didn't speak about anything in particular; just telling humorous or entertaining stories. </p><p>Eventually, Shuichi's mind was drifting away from the conversation as he began to think more about Kokichi. He was a mysterious one for sure... Why did he always lie? Did he have a specific goal he was trying to reach or was he just a compulsive liar? </p><p>' Why am I even thinking of Kokichi right now? He has nothing to do with the conversation we're having...' He thought to himself. 'Well I suppose he's quite a mysterious person, it would make sense to wonder about him... wait...' </p><p>He suddenly felt his face heating up as more images of Kokichi flashed in his mind. The way he beamed when happy, the way he greeted Shuichi, the pout he made whenever Shuichi saw through his lies, the sinister face he made whenever he was lying, heck! Even that silly clown mask he wore most of the time. It was all so mesmerising to the detective. But why? </p><p>' Wait... the blushing whenever thinking about Kokichi... the way he smiled when he did... how he always thinks he looks cute when he pouts... no, forget about it. There's no way I could have a crush on-' </p><p>"Shuichi? Are you okay?" Hajime asked, clearly recognising the boy's puzzled expression. </p><p>"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, sorry..." Shuichi mumbled. </p><p>"Shuichi, I understand that you're a detective so you might overthink some stuff, but we're having a conversation about theme parks, there isn't much to overthink." Kaede joked. </p><p>Shuichi pouted, almost identical to Kokichi's. </p><p>'If you keep hanging out with Kokichi, you'll eventually turn into a compulsive liar too, I mean, you're already showing signs. Soon, all of your friends will leave you because you lie so much. Even Kokichi will get tired of your lying!' A voice in the back of his head told him. He tried his best to shut it up. </p><p>His brain had gone on autopilot at this point and it took him a while to realise that he had finished his ice cream and was just scooping nothingness out of the cup. Once his brain had fully processed that he looked very dumb eating nothing, he stopped, realising that everyone else had finished their food. </p><p>"Should I take our plates?" Shuichi asked, already placing the dishes on the tray. Everyone sitting at the table thanked him as he walked away. </p><p>He walked over to the rack where everyone else put their dishes, placing the tray onto one of the shelves. He felt bad for whoever had to wash everything as the rack was almost full. </p><p>"Shuichi?" </p><p>The blue-haired male turned around to see Hajime, looking somewhat concerned. </p><p>"Oh, Hajime? D'you need something." </p><p>"I dunno, you seemed kinda distracted at the table; was something bothering you. What's up?" </p><p>"Ah, it's nothing, I was just thinking..." </p><p>"Well, at one point your eyes widened and another time you were blushing, so it couldn't have just been nothing..." </p><p>"Oh, uh..." Was it that obvious? "I was just thinking about my roommate... Kokichi..." </p><p>"Ah, I see..." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"I may not be as great of a detective as you are but I think you might have a crush on them..." he emphasized the might sarcastically. </p><p>"Oh, I don't think so... I mean..." </p><p>Suddenly a thought popped into Shuichi's head and he went quiet. </p><p>"S-sorry, I need to go now..." </p><p>"Lemme know how the confession goes!" </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>Shuichi grabbed his hat and began running out of the café. Just as he thought, Oma was gone. As soon as he confirmed that the leader was probably, or hopefully, at the dorm, he booked it back to the school, not bothering to say goodbye to Kaede or Nagito. </p><p>He burst in through the door and saw Kokichi sitting on the bed wide-eyed. "Wow, I thought you were a burglar for a second. Well, I suppose you have the look for it, e-boy." </p><p>"Kokichi. Give. Me. Back. My. Diary." Shuichi commanded, his voice low and threatening. </p><p>"Woah! Does Shumai keep a diary? How original. I bet it's full of the most emo poems! But I wouldn't know because I didn't take it." </p><p>"Kokichi, I can see right through your lies. Give. It. Back." It was very rare to see Shuichi angry, he was usually quite patient, so Kokichi knew that he'd messed up, but, alas, he stood his ground. </p><p>"Jeez, Shuichi. Why do you think it's me? D-do you distrust me th-that much?" He sniffed, about to start up some fake tears. </p><p>Shuichi sighed. "Well, you were reading it when I saw you at the café and you mentioned a 'double date.' but I never told you about who I was meeting up with. I'd only wrote about that in my diary." </p><p>Kokichi frowned. "Jeez, take your silly book then." He threw the diary at Shuichi, nearly hitting the bluenette in the stomach. </p><p>He frowned. He was right, Kokichi did steal his diary. Well, he was the Ultimate Detective after all, but he just really hoped he was incorrect. </p><p>He was broken out of his thoughts when a mumble came from where Kokichi sat. Whatever he said was muffled as he had brought his head to his knees. "Did you say something?" </p><p>He mumbled again, this time slightly louder but still not as audible. </p><p>"Kokichi, you're going to need to speak up-" </p><p>"I'M SORRY, OKAY!?" Kokichi shouted, taking Shuichi aback. "I'M SORRY I READ YOUR STUPID LITTLE JOURNAL! ...ok?" Kokichi mumbled the last bit. </p><p>"Kokichi... it's alright... it's not like there was anything super confidential in here, anyway..." </p><p>"Yeah. I figured that. Seriously, Shumai, you need more drama in your life!" </p><p>'Ah, he's back to being the Kokichi that I know and may or may not love.' </p><p>Shuichi didn't know what to say at this point. "Ah- um... How's your forehead?" </p><p>"Oh, I checked it in with the nurse and she told me it was severely broken and I need to have some really intense surgery with only a 20% chance I'll survive!" Kokichi lied. </p><p>"Oh well. You might be missed." Shuichi joked, unlocking his phone. </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>And so, another one of his chaotic episodes with Kokichi came to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!WARNING! THERE IS A DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A P4N1C 4TT4CK IN THIS CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE A WARNING SO YOU CAN SKIP IT IF IT IS TRIGGERING TO YOU!</p><p>Sorry this chapter took forever; I kinda got a lack of motivation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past couple of days for Shuichi had been pretty strange, to say the least. Ever since the incident involving his diary, Kokichi had been avoiding the detective like the plague. He was barely ever in the dorm, only there when he needed to sleep, and if they were ever even slightly close to passing each other by, Kokichi would turn around and bolt in the other direction. </p><p>Shuichi felt guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault but his anxiety kept telling him otherwise. </p><p>After a bit of backwards and forwards fighting with himself, he finally made up his mind, deciding that he would talk to Kokichi when he got the chance. </p><p>It was nearly 10 pm, around the time Kokichi would come back... But he never did. It was at 10:30 that he decided to try and find him. 'Ok, so if I were Kokichi, where would I be.' </p><p>A thought immediately coming to his mind, he pulled out his E-Handbook and checked the map, looking for the Ultimate Supreme Leader's research lab. He took an umbrella with him before leaving as there was a high chance of rain. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Well, there he was. Standing outside a door that looked a lot like the opening to a vault. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Kokichi? It's only me..." </p><p>'Ah, of course, that wouldn't work... Kokichi has been avoiding me...' </p><p>"Kokichi, I'm not mad at you..." Shuichi tried opening the door, but it was locked. </p><p>He sighed. 'Perhaps he wasn't in his research lab... he may be somewhere on the campus.' Shuichi's stomach turned at the thought of being on campus late at night. He had originally thought that being on the grounds at night would get him in trouble, but it proved to be false as a lot of people stayed up late, even teachers. </p><p>He was just about to begin his search when suddenly he felt a spot of rain on his hand. Shuichi undid the velcro straps on the black umbrella and flinched slightly as he popped it open. </p><p>The slight dripping rain eventually turned into a downpour, the umbrella just barely protecting him. </p><p>His eyes began to fog up as rain entered them. Blinking them away, a white figure was spotted up ahead. </p><p>"Kokichi?" </p><p>"Huh? Oh, Shumai! Long time no see, eh?" Kokichi adjusted the checkered umbrella that he held above his head. </p><p>"Kokichi, aren't you cold?" </p><p>"Nah, a supreme leader such as myself doesn't get col-" </p><p>Ignoring the alarms in his brain telling him not to do it, he interrupted Kokichi by pulling into a hug. </p><p>"Gah- Shuichi?" Kokichi sputtered, letting his facade slip for a bit as he was in shock. </p><p>"S-sorry, I just really don't want you to catch a cold... because..." </p><p>'Oh, just tell him already! Stop being so reluctant!' </p><p>"B-because... I-I... care about you, Kokichi." </p><p>Shuichi mentally punched himself.</p><p>"Aw, Jeez Shumai! If you wanted to fuck me you could've just said so!" </p><p>"Th-That's not what I meant at all!" Shuichi recoiled away. </p><p>"Oh please! I'm just messing with you!" Kokichi grinned like a Cheshire cat. </p><p>Shuichi sighed. "But I wasn't lying; I care about you! So, let's go back to the dorm, okay?" </p><p>Kokichi reluctantly nodded and skipped along to the school building. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Shuichi blinked his eyes open. He looked around and checked the time: 1:37 AM. Once he adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed that there was a rapid shuffling coming from his right. </p><p>Immediately alarmed, he switched on the bedside lamp, a yellow-orange haze filling the room. Looking to his side, he saw Kokichi, tossing and turning in his sleep. </p><p>Shuichi slipped out of the warmth of his bed and made his way to Kokichi's side, placing a hand on his back to try to calm him down. </p><p>"Kokichi?" Shuichi whispered. He didn't respond and just kept squirming. Realising this wasn't going to work, he changed methods. </p><p>Using about half of his strength, he began shaking Kokichi awake. Eventually, it worked. </p><p>Kokichi gasped awake in a cold sweat, immediately jolting upwards. "Shui- Shumai? What're you doing?" </p><p>"A-ah... I think you were having a nightmare so I kinda... woke you up..." Shuichi murmured. </p><p>"No, I wasn't! I was actually having a really good dream!" Kokichi immediately began blubbering, fake tears falling like waterfalls. </p><p>"Kokichi, it's okay to admit if you were scared; everyone has nightmares. Even supreme leaders of evil." </p><p>Kokichi still had a lot of tears flowing out of his eyes, but he was still able to speak somewhat clearly through his hiccuping. "Silly *hic* Shumai. You *hic* thought I was scared *hic*. S-sorry, the tears will *hic* stop at any moment *hic* hehe." </p><p>They didn't. </p><p>"Ha- *hic* I'm not usually *hic* l-like this..." </p><p>"Kokichi, it's alright to cry, y'know." Shuichi tried to pull Kokichi into a hug but was shoved away. </p><p>"Don't touch me, you *hic* meanie!" </p><p>"How am I being mean? I was just trying to comfort you." </p><p>"N-no! Y-you said that *hic* I will always be alone." </p><p>'Huh? I never said- oh... The nightmare...' </p><p>"Kokichi, I would never say that. You know that." </p><p>Suddenly, Kokichi was the one hugging Shuichi, leaving tear stains on his pyjamas. </p><p>Once Kokichi's tears were gone, he began breathing heavily into the detective's shoulder. </p><p>"Haha! Look at you Shumai! Falling for fake crying like that!" Kokichi laughed. </p><p>Too tired to deal with Kokichi's antics, he got up with a spiteful glare at him. </p><p>"W-wait! Don't leave! What if I have another nightmare?" </p><p>"Kokichi, you never have nightmares twice. Besides, I can't sit beside your bed forever until you eventually fall asleep." </p><p>Shuichi lied down in his bed, facing away from Kokichi, ignoring the shuffling from behind him. </p><p>Unexpectedly, there was a sudden weight on the bed and arms wrapped around the detective's waist. </p><p>"GAH-!" He snapped his head around and was met with Kokichi's purple eyes and a wide grin. </p><p>"Boo! Did I scare ya?" Kokichi ribbed. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Shuichi inquired, turning his body to meet Kokichi. </p><p>"I'm passing on my nightmares to my beloved detective, duh!" </p><p>Shuichi sighed. "Fine, but do try to get some sleep." </p><p>"Roger that, detective!" </p><p>It had barely been thirty seconds before Shuichi heard a gasp coming from beside him. He groaned, looking over to Kokichi holding his teddy bear. </p><p>"Remember when I stole this and you started crying your eyes out because I wouldn't give it back? Good times." </p><p>"Kokichi, that is not what happened." Nonetheless, Kokichi continued. </p><p>"You were like 'Kokichi, please give it back! I can't sleep without it!'" Kokichi mocked. </p><p>"Kokichi, stop. Besides, I can sleep without it." </p><p>"Hmm... Maybe I'm from another timeline where Shuichi can't sleep without and cries without it. Ever thought of that, Detective?" </p><p>"Kokichi. I'm trying to sleep, not question the universe." </p><p>He stayed quiet for about a minute or two before he piped up again. 

"Hey, Shuichi! You're going to skip class with me tomorrow! That's an order, not a request." </p><p>"*sigh* Why?" </p><p>"Because I can't afford to keep visiting everyone at my top-secret organisation. Taxi fares are more expensive than you think. You see, skipping class is suuuuper boring, it almost makes me want to go to class." Kokichi gave a huge yawn at the end of his sentence. </p><p>"Fine. I'll skip class if you be quiet." </p><p>"Ok!" He pretended as if he was zipping his mouth shut, even making a 'ziiiiiip' sound. </p><p>After about 5 minutes, Shuichi was so close to falling asleep when Kokichi randomly began humming 'Rasputin' out of nowhere. </p><p>"Kokichi!" </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Quit humming!" </p><p>"But it's stuck in my head!" Kokichi whined.<br/>
"Ra, Ra, Rasputin! Lover of the Russian-" </p><p>"Kokichi! Stop singing, or you can sleep in your own bed tonight." </p><p>"Hmph. Fine." </p><p>Shuichi was finally able to drift off to sleep, along with Kokichi. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>"Shuichi! Shuichi! Shuichi! Shuichi!" </p><p>Shuichi was shaken awake by an energetic Kokichi. He diverted his glance over to his alarm clock: 10:43 AM. </p><p>"Kokichi! I'm late! Oh god..." Shuichi bolted out of his bed and grabbed some clothes, immediately running to the bathroom to get dressed. </p><p>"Jeez, Shuichi, calm down. You're skipping class with me, remember?" </p><p>Shuichi spun his head around. "I told you that I would skip class if you kept quiet. You didn't." </p><p>Kokichi pouted, his eyes glossed over. He began bawling his eyes out with fake tears. </p><p>"Fine. I'll skip class with you, only for today." Shuichi sighed. </p><p>His tears vanished like a switch and he gave a wide grin. "Hooray! Let's go on a date at that café!" </p><p>"A date?!" </p><p>"Haha! Just kidding!" </p><p>Shuichi began to redden. </p><p>"Uh... Anyway... I think that we're supposed to work on our talent if we're skipping class..." </p><p>"Oh please! They'll never know!" </p><p>Too quick for him to react, Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and practically dragged him out of the dorm. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>They sat at the table, Oma was drinking tea down as his life depended on it.

Apparently, one of the baristas was a member of DICE and gave him free refills, so he could drink as much tea as humanly possible if desired.

 On the other hand, Shuichi took small sips of his coffee in between long periods of awkward silence. </p><p>A lot of thoughts spiralled through his head.<br/>
'Why does he keep making jokes about dates?<br/>
Are they hints I'm not picking up on, or are they just annoying jokes to make me blush?<br/>
Am I thinking too much into it? So many questions...' </p><p>It wasn't like he could just ask Kokichi as he would probably make fun of Shuichi if they were just jokes. </p><p>"Whatcha thinking about there, my beloved detective? How beautiful I am? Well, sorry detective, I'm seeing someone else." </p><p>'Ah, so they were just jokes...' </p><p>"That's a lie though. I'm completely free in case you were wondering." </p><p>'Oh geez. I should stop being so dense and reluctant all the time.' </p><p>"Kokichi, I-" </p><p>"Anyway, detective, I'm going to head back to the school now. Buh-bye~!" </p><p>"Ah, wait-!" But it was too late. Kokichi was already out of hearing range. Shuichi sighed. He began wondering if he was just going through a phase or if Kokichi was teasing. </p><p>"Hey! Shuichi!" The detective spun around to see Kaito running up to him while Maki walked behind him with her usual monotone face. </p><p>"I'm gonna be honest, I didn't expect you to be the type to skip class!" </p><p>"W-well my roommate asked me to hang out-" </p><p>"Oh, that Oma kid? Yeah, he seems convinced that I'm a serial killer or something..." </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like him..." </p><p>There was an awkward pause as Maki caught up. </p><p>"Oh... Hey Shuichi," She greeted monotonously. </p><p>'Did everyone decide to skip class or what?' </p><p>They all talked for a while, but Shuichi's mind kept going back to Kokichi, questions invading his mind. </p><p>'Does he really love me? Does he always run off because he's nervous? Can Kokichi even get nervous?' </p><p>His mind was just full of questions about the liar. </p><p>"Shuichi? Are you okay?" Kaito inquired. </p><p>"Huh? Oh... I'm fine... Just sorta tired..." </p><p>"Oh! Ok, you better go get some rest, buddy!" He gave his iconic thumbs-up. " Maki-Roll and I'll just head back to school!" </p><p>They both walked off in different directions, leaving Shuichi in his thoughts while he finished his coffee. </p><p>"Ok! When Oma and I are alone, I'll tell him!" Shuichi told himself once Kaito and Maki were out of hearing range. Anxiety immediately began building up inside of him once he said that. </p><p>As he walked back to his dorm, he began reconsidering his 'oath'. Oma dropped a lot of hints but, coming from him, it could just as easily be teasing and Shuichi wouldn't feel like a great detective if Kokichi was just teasing. </p><p>He clicked open the door and Kokichi luckily wasn't there. It was until he walked to his bed that a horrible scene played out in his head, almost as vivid as a dream. </p><p>'He was in his and Kokichi's dorm, Shuichi had just confessed his love to the leader. The shorter boy's face was one of confusion, shock and mockery.</p><p>"Silly Shumai! Did you really fall for my lies?! What kind of detective are you?"' </p><p>(P4N1C 4TT4CK starts here, please discontinue reading if this is triggering or harmful to you in any way)</p><p>Shuichi did his best to get rid of the awful thoughts that infiltrated his mind but to no avail. </p><p>He could feel his breathing shorten and his palms go sweaty. He fell to the floor, taking deep breaths through his mouth but it had little effect on returning his breathing to normal. </p><p>He consistently took deep breaths while biting into the back of his hand, trying anything to calm himself down. When this didn't work he did his very best to crawl over to the bed. Once close enough, he grabbed the bedsheets and tore it straight off his mattress, hugging it close to himself. </p><p>He buried his face into the soft material, attempting to wipe away the tears he'd only just noticed was falling out of his eyes. </p><p> A few deep breaths and crying later, he'd begun to calm down, a headache starting. </p><p>He looked a mess. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes were red and shiny and bites covered the dorsal side of his hand. </p><p>(P4N1C 4TT4CK over) </p><p>Shuichi clutched onto the bedsheets as if his life depended on it. He didn't want to move from the floor, just wanted to curl up and lie there forever. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. </p><p>"Shuichi? It's Kaede!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I left it on a cliffhanger because I'm evil</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why do I hate this afgsdjsnjjajhsjsbjs enjoy lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shuichi? It's Kaede!" </p><p>Shuichi froze. "U-uh, just a second!" </p><p>He stumbled to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He sighed. </p><p>Shuichi began washing his face and brushing his hair as quick as he could and went over to greet Kaede. </p><p>"Hey, Kaede, sorry I was just-" </p><p>"Finally, Shuichi!" Kaede laughed. "Anyway, Miu and I were wondering if you wanted to head to the shopping centre." </p><p>"Oh, um... I'm sorry Kaede... I'm sort of worn-out..." </p><p>Kaede's smile faded as she looked over at Shuichi's tired face. </p><p>"Shuichi, are you okay? You look upset." </p><p>"Ah, it's nothing..." </p><p>"Shuichi, I'm your friend. If something's bothering you, I'll help!" Kaede assured him. </p><p>He paused. 'What if she laughs at me? What if she tells everyone? What if-' </p><p>"Shuichi, how about I tell you something that's troubling me. That way we can be even!" </p><p>"H-huh? Kaede, you don't have to-" </p><p>"So, you know my roommate, Miu? Well, I've developed feelings for her." Kaede said as if it was nothing. </p><p>"H-huh?!" </p><p>"See, now you don't have to feel ashamed!" </p><p>Kaede was pretty much in the same situation as him. </p><p>"W-well uh... I think I kinda, sorta have a crush on Oma..." </p><p>"Yes! I called it!" Kaede punched the air in a celebratory way. </p><p>"Huh?! Called it?!" </p><p>"Well, you always blush at mentions of him or when he's around, so I kinda figured..." </p><p>"Was it that obvious?" </p><p>"Well, if you notice the pattern, yes!" </p><p>Shuichi sighed. </p><p>"Oh! Do you still want to go to the shopping centre?" </p><p>"I'm sorry..." </p><p>"Hey, don't be, okay? Just get some rest, you look tired." </p><p>"A-alright..." </p><p>Kaede said one last goodbye before shutting the door. Shuichi let out a large sigh before walking groggily over to his bed for an early night. </p><p>It was around 5 PM so Shuichi decided that he would skip dinner. Or, at least, that's what was planned. </p><p>The door swung open, Kokichi bounding in.</p><p>"Saihara-Chan!!! Wow, you look like a mess!" </p><p>"Kokichi, I'm really not in the mood right now." </p><p>"Hm? Did the Kayayday girl reject you? Aww, I'll kill her for you if you want!" </p><p>"Kokichi, It's not that, I just need some sleep..." </p><p>"Hm... I bet I was right! I'll go kill her, you don't need to worry!" He immediately ran out of the room. </p><p>"Kokichi, wait!" </p><p>But it was too late. Kokichi ran out the door. </p><p>'Well, I'm pretty sure he won't kill her...' </p><p>（*＾ワ＾*） </p><p>It had been about 6 minutes before the door swung open and Kokichi ran in holding something. </p><p>Shuichi's eyes fluttered open to be met with Kokichi's bright smile. </p><p>"I got you some coffee! It's black 'cause you're emo!" He placed it on the bedside table and slid it over to him. "Now, eat it!" </p><p>"You mean drink it?" </p><p>"To-may-to, to-mah-to," Kokichi quipped. </p><p>"Anyway, thanks..." </p><p>Shuichi drank the coffee through the small hole in the lid, letting the strong-tasting liquid sit in his mouth before swallowing. </p><p>"How can you even like that garbage? It's so strong!" Kokichi queried. </p><p>"It-It's not garbage... Just... Wakes me up, I suppose..." </p><p>"Y'know, Shuichi, talking to you is soooo boring, I might fall asleep! If only I had some coffee..." </p><p>There was an awkward pause before Shuichi asked a question. </p><p>"Why did you bring me a coffee?" </p><p>"Well, you always snore in your sleep verrry loudly. So, I gave you coffee to make sure you stayed awake!" </p><p>"Kokichi, what's the actual reason?" </p><p>"Hm... Perhaps I poisoned it!" </p><p>Shuichi frowned. He hoped it wasn't poisoned. He did still wonder why Kokichi would've gotten him coffee... 'Maybe Kokichi could feel emotions after all?' </p><p>"Well, it's too late now! You're now gonna hafta die a slow, painful death!" </p><p>"Can I die a slow painful death in peace?" </p><p>"Where's the fun in that though? You can't have the slow and painful death without me pestering you!" </p><p>"Goodnight, Kokichi..." </p><p>"What?! You can't fall asleep now! What do you think the coffee was meant to do?!" </p><p>Shuichi sighed. 'I suppose I do still have a lot of energy left...' </p><p>"Hey! Shuichi! Hey, Hey!!! Shumai!" </p><p>"Kokichi, what now?" </p><p>"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party on Saturday night!" </p><p>"Sorry, I'm not a huge fan of parties..." </p><p>"Yeah, I kinda figured that. You're so anti-social that you might have a mental breakdown if you went close to a social gathering." </p><p>'Mental breakdown...Very poor choice of words.' </p><p>"Anyway, Saihara-chan, if you don't join me, I'll be all alone and then I'll cry! D-do you hate me th-that much, Shuichi?" </p><p>He then burst out in fake tears. </p><p>"Fine. I'll go with you tomorrow... Just don't make a scene, alright?" </p><p>"No promises!" </p><p>（*＾ワ＾*） </p><p>Saturday Night<br/>
8:00 PM </p><p>Shuichi had been at the party for about 10 minutes. He'd been trying to avoid consuming anything handed out as he'd seen at least three goods be spiked. </p><p>There was no sight of Kokichi anywhere; Shuichi began wondering if Kokichi had fibbed about coming. </p><p>Suddenly, Kokichi jumped next to the detective, startling him. </p><p>"Kokichi?! Where were you?!" </p><p>"Oh, just murdering someone outside, the usual." </p><p>"So, you couldn't find me?" Shuichi wasn't falling for his lies. </p><p>"Nope! I thought you were dead! Anyway, I heard there was some grape Panta somewhere... Have you seen it?" </p><p>"Oh... Uh... I think the food and drinks here are spiked..." </p><p>"What supreme leader would I be if I couldn't handle a little alcohol?" </p><p>Before Shuichi could say anything, Kokichi ran off for some spiked Panta. </p><p>（*＾ワ＾*） </p><p>"Shuuuuumaiiiiiii!" Kokichi staggered over to the detective. His breath smelled harshly of alcohol and grapes. </p><p>"Kokichi, are you alright? Should I take you back to the dorm?" Shuichi asked, concerned. </p><p>"'M fine! Lookit!" Kokichi immediately wobbled off the couch and tried walking in a straight line but ended up tripping and stumbling into one of the pillows. </p><p>"Kokichi, a person with two broken legs could walk in a straighter line, let me take you back to your dorm." </p><p>Shuichi scooped the supreme leader up off the floor bridal style while Kokichi squirmed around in protest. </p><p>（*＾ワ＾*） </p><p>Shuichi gently opened the door. </p><p>"Kokichi, just lie down and try to sleep, alright?" </p><p>"Shuichi! I'm fine, really!" </p><p>"Please just try and sleep." </p><p>"Can I sleep in your bed again? It's comfier!" </p><p>"Just try to stay quiet this time, okay?" </p><p>"Okay~!" </p><p>Just as the detective expected, Kokichi didn't want to stay quiet. </p><p>"Shuichi! You're so cute!" Kokichi gushed, pinching the navy-haired boy's cheeks. </p><p>"H-hey!" Shuichi pulled away, blushing madly and covering his face with his hands. </p><p>"Stop covering your face, you're pretty!" </p><p>'This certainly escalated quickly...' </p><p>"Kokichi, I think the alcohol is getting to you. Just calm down..." </p><p>"I am calm! Your face is so calming~..." </p><p>"K-Kokichi?! Stop!" </p><p>The shorter boy began dreamily looking at the detective with a literally drunken smile. He was perched over the boy, who seemed to want to get away. </p><p>"Why stop? I love you, Saihara-Chan~..." </p><p>'Love?! He loves me?! Or is this the alcohol talking?' </p><p>"Y'know... You're super dense as a detective... I've been dropping hints left and right... Or do you not accept my feelings...?" </p><p>"...I... Do... Accept your feelings..." </p><p>This seemed to be a once in a lifetime opportunity. What Shuichi was about to do went against all of his morals, but it was just once. Once, and Kokichi wouldn't remember in the morning. </p><p>Shuichi leaned over and kissed Kokichi right on the lips. He seemed surprised at first, before slowly enjoying it. The kiss lasted about 20 seconds before both of them pulled away for air. </p><p>"We should... We should go to sleep now..." </p><p>"M'kay..." </p><p>They both fell asleep in each other's arms, Shuichi wishing this moment could last forever. </p><p>（*＾ワ＾*） </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>Kokichi slowly woke up from his sleep, his migraine making itself known. His eyes were met with Shuichi's angelic sleeping face and, if not for his headache, the moment would be perfect. </p><p>He didn't remember much, just going to a party and getting drunk. </p><p>"Wake up, sleepyhead." </p><p>"Hm...? Morning, Kokichi... Is your head okay?" </p><p>"It's perfectly fine! I feel amazing!" Kokichi deceived. </p><p>"...okay, so, do you want an ice pack or something?" Shuichi asked, not believing the lies. </p><p>"Nope!" </p><p>Shuichi walked over to the kitchenette, taking an ice pack out of the freezer. </p><p>"Thanks..." Kokichi muttered, placing it on his forehead. "Not my first time hurting my forehead, huh?" </p><p>"Heh, try hurting your arm or something next time." </p><p>"D-does my beloved Shumai want me t-to injure myself? WHAAAAAA! YOU'RE! SO! MEAN!" </p><p>Shuichi ignored the nickname as it reminded him somewhat of last night, which he tried to forget. I mean it was just a kiss but he still felt bad because Kokichi was drunk.</p><p>"Just let me know if you need something, ok?"</p><p>"I want some Panta! And make sure it isn't spiked this time." </p><p>Shuichi laughed slightly. "I'll double-check." </p><p>He opened the fridge door and fetched a Panta bottle, passing it to Kokichi. </p><p>"I bet you poisoned it to get me back for the coffee. That's so mean, Saihara-Chan!"<br/>
Shuichi rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Ah... Um... Alright then..." Shuichi really hoped he'd be able to find a new place to hide his diary because the events happening were too difficult to keep to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter :)</p><p>This is definitely my shortest chapter lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, so you know he likes you and you like him back, so why don't you just tell him?" </p><p>"W-well, we aren't considering his personality. He might reject me to feel tough-" </p><p>Kaede punched him lightly on the arm jokingly. "I'm sure he'll accept your confession, even if it is Kokichi." </p><p>"...you sure?" </p><p>"I've never been more sure about anything!" </p><p>"But what if-" </p><p>"Shuichi, why don't you do a love letter? It kinda seems more you." </p><p>"Isn't that kind of... Cliché?" </p><p>"Exactly! It seems like something you would do!" </p><p>"Well, I'm not great at poems..." </p><p>"Ok... Well, maybe try a letter telling him to meet you somewhere?" </p><p>'That's even more cliché...' </p><p>"Well, where should I meet him?" </p><p>"Hm... How about the bridge going across Miller River? One of my friends confessed there!" </p><p>"I dunno... A lot of people walk across that bridge... I kinda want it to be somewhere quiet and romantic..." </p><p>"Hmm... Oh! Perhaps you could do it on the bridge but at night for a quieter and romantic setting!" </p><p>"Maybe... He does stay up often... But if I'm not in my dorm when Kokichi goes to get his coat then he would know it was me. Also, he's read my handwriting!" </p><p>There was an awkward pause while Kaede thought of a plan. </p><p>"Ok, I've got it! I'll write the note for you so he doesn't recognise the handwriting and you'll be in the dorm so he won't suspect anything. Then, you text me when he leaves and I'll be outside your window. I'll help you out of your dorm, and, since you're on the second floor, I'll get a ladder for you! You run to the bridge and Kokichi comes over. Then, you'll confess your love!" Kaede took a deep breath after explaining everything. </p><p>"That's... a very detailed plan." </p><p>"Well, detailed plans are the best ones. Like, how if a piano piece is more detailed, it sounds nicer!" </p><p>'Are they really the same?'</p><p>～(￣▽￣～) </p><p>Kokichi sighed after a long day of skipping class and drinking Panta. He slipped his key into the locker's keyhole and opened the door, a folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor. </p><p>"Well, that's new..." he said aloud. Kokichi crouched down to pick up the small sheet. He opened it up, seeing a message written in a handwriting he didn't recognise. </p><p>He wasn't too bothered by what the note said and just skimmed over the text. The gist was he had to meet someone on the bridge at 10:00 PM. </p><p>'Well, that's certainly suspicious...' He thought to himself. </p><p>Nevertheless, Kokichi was a curious type. Everyone would always tell him, "Curiosity killed the cat!" But he wasn't a cat and he wasn't dead. </p><p>Against all better and logical morals, Kokichi decided to go. </p><p>9:55 PM </p><p>"Saihara-Chan~ I'm going to head out! If I don't come back then I might be dead!" Kokichi exclaimed, slipping his dark coat over his shoulders. </p><p>Shuichi nodded while Kokichi ran out. The detective texted Kaede to let her know that Kokichi left. It felt like some kind of top-secret mission that the slightest mess up would result in certain death. However, the reality was just him climbing down a ladder from a second-story window. </p><p>"K-Kaede... Um... Thanks for helping me with this..." </p><p>"No problem, Shuichi! Because now you owe me and have to help me get with Miu!" </p><p>Shuichi rolled his eyes despite the pianist not being able to see it in the dark. </p><p>"Alright, well, I'll be rooting for you!" </p><p>"Um... Thanks..." Shuichi nervously walked towards the shadowy abyss that was the forest behind Hope's Peak where the river ran. </p><p>Once arriving at the bridge, he was glad to see Kokichi hadn't arrived yet. 'Okay...' He thought. 'Just confess your feelings and pray that he won't laugh at you. If he does, walk away, get a shovel, dig a hole, crawl into it and die.'  He certainly had his priorities straight. </p><p>"Gasp! Is that my beloved detective standing before me?" </p><p>"Oh! Kokichi, you came..." </p><p>"Yup! So, let me guess. You're here to kill me, huh?" </p><p>"W-what, no!" </p><p>"Oh? But why else would my beloved Saihara-Chan call me over?" </p><p>Shuichi took a deep breath. He placed his hands on his knees and bowed his head. </p><p>"I-I love you, Kokichi! AndImsorryifyoudontacceptmyconfessionIjustreallyhadtotellyou!" </p><p>Shuichi awkwardly looked up to meet Kokichi's face, who looked shocked but he was also smiling. </p><p>"Shuichi, you meanie!" Shuichi's breath hitched. "I was supposed to confess to you but you did it before me!" Kokichi pouted. </p><p>Shuichi let out a deep breath and straightened his back. "S-so... do you accept my confession...?" </p><p>"Yes, silly!" Kokichi pulled Shuichi into a hug which he happily returned. </p><p>"U-um..." </p><p>"Whaaaaat? You don't like premarital hugging?" </p><p>"N-no, it's just..." </p><p>Shuichi pulled away from the hug just enough to see Kokichi's face. He held the shorter boy's face to look at him, doing his best to keep eye contact. </p><p>"Can... I kiss you?" </p><p>"I dunno, are you a good kisser?" </p><p>"I'm... Not sure..." </p><p>Kokichi smirked. "Let's find out." </p><p>He stood up on his toes to be at face level with the detective and flicked off Shuichi's hat, letting it fall to the ground. </p><p>This allowed Kokichi to soothingly thread his fingers through the navy hair and eventually pulled him into a kiss. </p><p>"WOOOOOOOO!" </p><p>Shuichi immediately pulled away to see Kaede with an ecstatic look on her face. </p><p>"K-Kaede?!" Shuichi sputtered. </p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" </p><p>"Kayayde just wishes Miu would kiss her like that." </p><p>"Huh?! Shuichi, did you tell him?!" </p><p>"N-no!" </p><p>"Neeheehee, I know everything, Kayayde!" </p><p>～(￣▽￣～) </p><p>"So, she offered to help you if you helped her with Miu?" </p><p>"Yeah, that's the gist..." </p><p>Shuichi and Kokichi had gone back to their dorm and were lying down together on the detective's bed. </p><p>"Well, Miu will fuck anyone. Kaede shouldn't hafta worry." Kokichi yawned. </p><p>"You sound tired..." </p><p>"Mm... That's because I am." </p><p>"I thought sleep is for the weak?" </p><p>Kokichi pouted. "I said that once." </p><p>"Yeah, but your pouting is cute." </p><p>"Wow, sadistic Shuichi likes seeing me upset." </p><p>Shuichi sighed. "If I was sadistic, I couldn't love you, y'know?" </p><p>"Hm... I bet you would anyway..." </p><p>"That...isn't how that works." </p><p>"It is!" </p><p>"No, it's not." </p><p>"It is!" </p><p>"No, it's- *sigh*" </p><p>"Haha! You admit it, you're sadistic!" </p><p>"I'm not!" </p><p>"...fine, I'll believe you but only because I love you." </p><p>Shuichi smiled. "I love you too." </p><p>They both fell asleep together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-A/N- </p><p>Ok, so I finally finished this! I was caught up in a lot of my online school work and I'll be heading back to actual school in 2 days. I wanted to finish this before then, which I'm happy to have done.  </p><p>I want to thank everyone who read this fic, left comments and kudos and creating bookmarks. It always makes me smile to see that people enjoy my writing. Thank you for reading 'It's too dangerous to walk so I had to save you.' Yes, that is a Bruno is Orange reference. </p><p>-ToxicMedusa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>